Escobar' Crime Fam
by sinisteruto
Summary: Riley escobar is kicked out and disowned by Grandadad. Becoming homeless for over two weeks, Riley's dream comes true when he is adopted into a Mobstar family. Riley/Oc hints of Riley/Cindy


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Boondocks or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**SUMMARY:**

What will happen to Riley when Cindy crushes his heart by dating a new white nigga, Huey drops him from the mixed gender soccer team for the new guy, Jazmine calls him out on his falts, and granddad kicks him out of the house? Stay tuned as Riley is adopted by a the woman who is the head of a secret criminal syndicate and becomes her heir to the throne of the Arrancar Criminal Organisation.

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

Ayt there will be some OC's that I have based on characters from other anime series like Naruto and Bleach, but they are not those characters. What I'm tryna say is that they aint no arrancar or soul reapers or shinobi, they just normal humans. I'm just using their names, appearances, and personalities in here. Ayt cool, now I will give out some info that you might need in order to understand the story.

**Arrancar Criminal Organisation (A.C.O):**

This is an advanced criminal organisation who's main base is situated 200m below the Tu Odersvanck Mansion in Woodcrest. The founder of this organisation is the deceased Billionaire, Aizen Tu Odersvanck. The current head is his only daughter, 30 year old Nelliel Tu Odersvanck.

This organisations is run by highly educated and highly skilled intellectuals and has the intelligence and technology rivalling that of even the CIA if not superior. Despite being a crime syndicate, the A.C.O. perceives itself as a a noble organisation with the ambitions to one day dethrone the government and bring about a world of peace and prosperity.

The organisation has secret agents implanted everywhere in the country and in almost every department, whether it be research and development, or the FBI itself. A.C.O has also offered nearly 600 different scholarships in order to recruit new members and in order to reduce the poverty and unemployment rate. One of the organisation's monthly activities is the theft and mass slaughter of corrupt businessmen, corrupt polititians, and ignorant mobsters who kill the innocent and the subsequent hacking and theft of their financial accounts.

**NELLIEL TU ODERSVANCK:**

Beautiful, voluptous 30 year old woman known only as the daughter of the deceased billionaire Aizen Tu Ordersvanck, but secretly the current leader of the A.C.O. She is also the loving mother of two adopted children, one 16 year old daughter, Tier Harribel Tu Odersvanck of Mexican origins, and one son, 14 year old Riley Escobar Tu Odersvanck, formerly known as Riley Freeman.

**TIER HARRIBEL TU ORDESVANCK:**

Daughter of Nelliel Tu Odersvanck and sister/girlfriend/lover to Riley Escobar Tu Odersvanck. Highly skilled assassin who is inhumanly proficient with the sword, gun, and hand to hand combat. Very good in infiltration, gathering intel and mass assassination. Once killed 101 mobstars on her own with just the sword and two Bailers. Also was Nelliel's first apprentice. Lives at the Odersvanck Mansion and has been doing home studies since elementary school up until now.

**Riley Escobar Tu Odersvanck:**

Formerly Riley Freeman. After being kicked out and disowned by his grandfather, 13yr old Riley, pissed that his bro didn't stand up for him and allowed it to happen acknowledges the fact that he is truly alone in the world and decides to start a new life as Riley Escobar. But Ed and Rummy are out of town, the Lethal interjection are on a tour, and there's bad blood between him, Jazmine, and Cindy (secret crush, lmao, not so secret actually), especially with Cindy, who is now dating a new white, blonde, and blue eyed 16 old who just so happens to be faster than him, has better basketball and soccer skills then him, is much taller and stronger than him and took away his position in the Wuncler's/Huey's mixed gender team. All in all, Riley ends up with no place to live and has to live in the streets for a whole month before he is abducted by Nelliel's underlyings.

Waking up later at central headquarters of ACO, Riley is informed by the boss lady herself about how she has been watching him since she started living in Woodcrest and how, because of that, has come to not only know and understand him, but to admire and even love him as a son. She proposes that she wants him to give her a shot a being his mother, with promises of glory as a vital member of the A.C.O. Riley, with a little hesitance though, accepts the deal and comes to embrace the importance of education, proper diet, and training. He has now come to see Nelliel as his true mother and Tier as more then a sister, but a lover. Nelliel recently announced Riley as her official successor and has verified that just like she thought, Riley had bags more potential than his older brother, something she'd told him she believes the first time he met her. Riley Escobar is no longer recogniseable as the little shrimp and looks like a very well developed sixteen year old.

**HAKUDA:**

A special hand to hand fighting style unique only to Riley Escobar Tu Odersvanck. Birthed by Technology and Engineering Specialist of A.C.O, Kisuke Urahara. This style was conceived by a computer software that recorded every single known fighting style in the world, together with information about Riley's body. The program uses a process of elimination in order to create a new fighting style suited specifically for the subject, combining all the fighting styles in the world and eliminating all the unneccssary moves, eventually giving rise to the Hakuda hand to hand style.

**ZANJUTSU:**

Zanjutsu, like Hakuda, is a fighting style unique only to Riley, except using mostly sword play rather than hand to hand combat. It was alos conceived in the same manner as Hakuda.

**EQUILIBRIUM:**

A combat style that uses mainly all manner of guns that master assassins of the A.C.O. use. Nelliel is the best at this art, followed by Tier and then Riley.

**CINDY MCPHEARSON:**

A 16 year old girl in Huey and Jazmine's class. Former Best Buddies with Riley Freeman. Has been devastated since Riley's disappearance over a year ago, noting the bad and hurtful words she had said to him last time they talked before he disappeared. She is currently the girlfriend and lover of Minato Namikaze, a new white kid at school who seemingly took over Riley's place in Cindy's heart, among other things. Confronted by her friend Jazmine about almost a year ago, she revealed to her friend that she used to have romantic feelings for 'Young Reezy" but got fed up of waiting for him to make a move and his constant ignorance of the obvious hints she gave to him, noting this as one of the reasons she moved on. She regrets the bad blood between them before "Young Reezy" died but claims she has no regrets about her choices. She gave him a chance and he didn't take it. Jazmine is not really sure what to make of this and wonders if Cindy has really moved on.

**JAZMINE DUBOUIS:**

A 16 year old girl in Huey's class. Also Huey's girlfriend/lover for two years now. Was devastated when the boy she thought of sometimes as a little brother and future brother in law disappeared. She thought that it was very sad and heart breaking that the cops had given up on the missing person's search and turned to a body retrieval mission, assuming that Riley Freeman had to have been killed. As if it wasn't bad enough that Huey had lost his brother, she couldn't imagine how he must have felt during the funeral service, conducted without even a body to bury, As if even that wasn't bad enough, she, along with the whole crew had all said bad things to him when he threw a tantrum after getting dropped from the team. Actually, bad things was an understatement, the things they had said to him, while some of them were true, were incredibly cruel and hurtful.

Huey didn't even pay as much attention to her as much as he used to, he was even more unemotional, if that was even possible. She'd almost given up on him if it wasn't for her friend Cindy, who told her that maybe Huey was avoiding emotional attachments because of the pain he had felt when he lost his bro. Jazmine thought it made sense and made it her sole mission to re-open Huey's heart again.

**HUEY FREEMAN:**

Older brother of the former Riley Freeman. Possibly, the most depressed teenager in the world. Has tons of regrets and has begun to doubt his ability to make the world a better place for the African American population, if he couldn't even save his brother, how would he save a whole race. Hates himself for always treating his brother as baggage and hates that he had allowed the anger and bad blood between himself and his brother at the time, to cloud his judgement and not speak up against granddad's stupidity of throwing out and even disowning his own grandson.

Has embarked on a path to obliterate his emotions so that he may never feel the kind of pain he felt when he lost his brother again.

**ROBERT FREEMAN:**

Huey and Riley's grandfather, Owns a house in the suburb of Woodcrest. Threw out and disowned his grandson almost a year ago after a fight/argument that went out of control. Has a heavy heart filled with regret, loneliness, and depression ever since Riley disappeared. Has adopted the tradition of smoking weed when the pain becomes too much and has a strained relationship at best with his older grandson, who blames him for his brother's loss, not outwardly, but any fool who knows what happened can tell who he blames for it. Has stopped his online dating escapades and given up completely on finding any sort of happiness, concluding that he didn't deserve it after what he had done.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Ayt ayt I hope that explains some things to ya, I will be hooking yaw up with a real chapter in possibly a day or two, a week max. This was just an introduction, I just felt that there were some things I needed to explain before I begin. The next post will be the real chapter one and will start with Riley going back to school after completing his training and education at the A.C.O. Joining him will be his girlfriend Tier. Riley has also been pushed up two grades after completing the necessary curriculum within a year. So he will be in Huey and them's class. Ayt that's it for now. Yaw tell me what you think, peace.


End file.
